plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tecku
Ancient China non pool lanes. I didn't mean planks like the ones from Pirate Seas, I was talking about these. (I couldn't remember how they were called by then.) http://www.megabaires.com.ar/baires/muelle2.jpg Walter20210 (talk) 04:18, May 21, 2014 (UTC) A question Can you please stop adding those categories to gallery pages? They are only gallery pages, not PLANTS. Thanks.--A Graalian (talk) 05:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello Tecku, this Crazyzombie 168 speaking. Miles before has suggested you be a Beta Tester for PvZ2.5. I agree since you do good opinion blogs. If you wana be a Beta Toaster, please leave a message stating you wana be on on my Talk Page. -Crazyzombie168 AKA the guy behind you. PvZ2.5 is a fan-game being created by me and Lolwutburger. You can see more info on the blog on my userpage. Re: PvZ2.5 Heyo! I'm assuming that by PvZ2.5 you mean my Rips in Time project? Yeah, it's coming along pretty well. Linking to the page on plants, since I haven't made the page for the main game yet. If you have Discord or Facebook, chances are you can contact me more there, my Discord username is jasmine#3033. As far as concepts for the game go, it's been a few years in progress now. Coming up with new gameplay mechanics to spice things up lately, though I'd love a little extra reception before I solidify them as part of the game. *REVAMPED POWER PLANTS - I like the idea of boosting your plants to become more powerful, but ultimately there are some ideas I think fall a bit flat with the current system. Ultimately, it doesn't allow for nearly as much player interaction, and can feel a bit too... grind-y. My updated system replaces pinatas with packs and seed packets with cards, but these are really just aesthetic changes. Basically, there are three varieties of cards: some that boost a specific stat, some that boost any stat for a specific plant, and some that give old plants special abilities. So for instance, you could have a card that gives any plant of your choice a slightly faster recharge, or you could have one that boosts one of Onion Rings's stats, or one that say, allows Magnifying Grass to produce small suns for the player. The packs have a small chance to unlock new plants, which can help the player add to their collection. *ENVIRONMENTS - This idea was inspired by the same feature in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and basically for a certain amount of sun, the player can temporarily apply one affect to an entire lane. Whether it means all plants will temporarily generate sun while it's active, or all zombies will have halved health, it adds a new layer of strategy for the player to consider. There may also be irreplaceable zombie environments in certain levels that the player has to work around, but again, most of this is just concepts. *iZOMBIE CAMPAIGN - Listen, people love the opportunity to play as the zombies. I'm considering adding a large-scale campaign based off of the I, Zombie mode in the first game, with a few tweaks to make things more interesting. Players will probably be able to choose their picks of zombies, and maybe the zombie environments previously mentioned could tie in somehow. I feel it could be a lot of fun to mix up the gameplay a little more, and give the game a bit more content. *POINT SYSTEM - Of all the concepts I've been thinking of, this is probably the least likely to make it into the game, but one that's being considered nonetheless. Remember the point Pinata Parties from a little while back? Well it'd be like that, but unlike the parties, never should reaching a certain score be necessary for beating a level. To put it simple, a higher score could allow for better rewards, whether it be more coins, or maybe unlocking cards for certain plants. The player won't be punished for getting a low score, but they will be rewarded for scoring higher. Those are ideas for mechanics I've been tossing around, and I'd love to hear reception from fans about how they would feel about said mechanics making it into a Plants vs. Zombies game. Since you seem to be pretty good when it comes to how new ideas work with the series, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Sorry if this is a huge wall of text, but thanks for asking! CompliensCreator00 message wall 00:48, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Thx Re: